NudityWhat nudity?
by saya4haji
Summary: Lena and Kara have started dating and to try and win over Kara's overprotective sister Lena organizes a weekend away together. Unfortunately Kara is called away for a Supergirl emergency, so she is left driving alone with Alex to the resort. Revelations about her girlfriend are made. For the prompt, "The dichotomy of a Virgin without body consciousness."


**A/N: For the prompt, "The dichotomy of a Virgin without body consciousness." from my gf. This is not what her smutty mind wanted I think but it is the fluffy thing I thought up. Enjoy.**

Alex sat outside L-corp waiting patiently for Lena. How her life came to agreeing to go on a weekend retreat with her little sister and Kara's brand new girlfriend, she will never fully fathom.

Alex blames Kara's damn puppy dog eyes. She really needs to dedicate some time to researching if perhaps they were a latent superpower. Maybe female Kryptonian's have latent projective empathy…

Alex's thoughts are cut off by Lena Luthor opening the passenger side door of her SUV, and with more grace than Alex thinks she will ever be capable of, sliding into the passenger seat.

Lena gave Alex what she considered her "business" smile. It was bright and inviting but held no real warmth, not like the smiles she bestows on Kara.

"Agent Danvers, it is good to see you," Lena greeted politely. Her glance to the rear of the SUV and tightening of posture gave away her unease at being alone with Alex.

"I assumed Kara would be with you. Are we picking her up on the way?" Lena asked, her tone hopeful and uneasy.

Lena was always tense when around Alex. Casting her covert glances and keeping track of Alex's movements when they were in each other's company.

Alex was secretly pleased that the imposing CEO was a little wary of her and understood her approval was important. Alex may have begrudgingly conceded that Lena was different from her family, and may even have not gone completely nuclear when Kara admitted to telling Lena she was supergirl. Now that the two idiots had finally admitted they were more than just "best friends" however, Alex knew that Lena held the power to hurt Kara in a far more dangerous and emotional fashion.

Alex pulled on her sunglasses and pulled away from the sidewalk. "It's Alx, not Agent Danvers Lena and Kara is dealing with a supergirl matter. A small boat ran aground east of the harbour while giving a tour to some young environmentalist group. Kara was intent on helping so she said she would meet us there."

If possible Lena's body language became more withdrawn, her spine straighter.

"Oh," she began, trying to smooth away the hint of unease at the corner of her lips. "Well that sounds marvellous and it gives us time to get to know each other. That was the whole point of this trip. I know how important you are to Kara, and I lo..care for her deeply too. It is important we get along."

Alex didn't miss the almost slip and some of the worries she had been harbouring about Lena melted a little. Maybe she would only give Lena the diet version of the shovel speech. Threat and terror level 5/10.

"So Kara told me. Alex said, shooting Lena a mischievious look from the side of her eye. "'Alex' she says, 'you and Lena are both super important to me, you have to get rid of this tension between you' " Alex mimicked her sister with a sarcastic smile.

When Lena smiled faintly and seemed to relax a little at her softer tone Alex threw her a soft question like she did in an interrogation, hoping to help the young Luthor feel more at ease.

"So Kara said you had booked this bonding weekend, want to fill me in on the details?"

Lena perked up at the question and turned slightly more towards Alex, her smile becoming more genuine as she began to expound on the topic she felt comfortable with.

"The resort is a 5*Spa Hotel. It is based on the Finish model of minimalist purifying treatments, encouraging sweating and then rapid cooling. There are ice baths, full birch based beauty treatments and wraps as well as traditional Finnish sauna. I took the liberty of booking us a private chalet and sauna."

Alex whistled impressed. "That sounds amazing but what is traditional Finnish sauna? Is it different to my sauna at the gym?"

Lena smiled ,warming to her topic, "Well, the Finnish sauna is a traditional method of spending time with friends and family. It's why I thought it would be a good environment for us to relax and get to know each other. The Fins believe sauna is an essential part of health, they use traditional wood smoked sauna, sometimes scented with wood or flora, massage is supplemented with the traditional slapping of birch bushels and then finishing with ice cold shower or bath."

Alex was nodding along, Lena seemed to know her stuff and it did sound like a good idea. Relaxing, and they could chat over a prolonged period. Kara would ensure silence never fell.

Lena coughed slightly and a slight blush covered her cheeks causing Alex to glance rapidly at her while still trying to focus on the road.

"There is one thing though," Lena hesitantly said. "Traditionally, Finnish sauna is done nude but that is a product of European culture and with the private sauna we don't have to stick to tradition. I know you and Kara might not…" Lena was cut off by the gentle banging sound Alex's head made as she head-butted the steering wheel dramatically before sitting up with a long groan.

Lena panicked thinking she had insulted Alex or that she was offended at the idea of a nude sauna. Did Alex think it was a Luthor ploy to get Kara naked?

"I swear it's traditional and it is completely voluntary and unnecessary and I shouldn't have mentioned it…" Lena babbled, trying to correct her error. She was desperate to not annoy Alex. They hadn't even made it to the spa yet and she was ruining it. Typical Luthor, everything she touched was destroyed.

Alex cut off Lena's worries. "Uh you don't get it. Kara will love that 'nudity is traditional." It will give her the excuse to wander around nude the whole damn time, it will be like when she first landed all over again. I am too American and was raised too repressed to not be self conscious when nude or surrounded by nude people. I love Kara, but there are some things I just don't want to share with her."

Lena sat gaping like a fish.

"She will? I mean, she wouldn't mind being nude? But I thought…"

Lena rambled, her mind spinning in circles, unsure whether to be elated or horrified. Lena lost all train of thought when Kara wore short sleeves and boy shorts when they watched Netflix. How will she cope with a naked Kara? And with her sister there? This is a disaster! This is wonderful! This is…this is terrible. Lena's mind ran a labyrinth of conflicting confusion.

Alex was groaning and muttering to herself.

Alex threw Lena a commiserating and embarrassed look at Lena as she began to explain.

"Kara has no compunction about nudity. Kryptonians were all but asexual. Reproduction was done using the matrix and so they viewed the body differently. Kara was raised and socialised enough on Krypton as a child that she has no body consciousness. A body to her mind is just the container for the mind and the unique personality of a person. Genitals as a body part mean no more to her than seeing a hand or an eyebrow. Hence, absolutely no concern walking around nude. It took mom and dad months to explain to her why humans were so much less cool about nudity and its link to sex and sexuality. "

Lena suddenly looked worried "Asexual?" she grasped the word with confusion. But Kara and I have been doing …stuff… and she didn't seem…she wouldn't force herself…she didn't think I would force her to…in order for a relationship…" Lena began rambling half sentences, her confusion and worry growing as her tone and pitch rose to match.

Alex catching her thoughts recoiled as if burned, "Eww, no! I don't want to know what you and my sister do! Kryptonians were socialised to be asexual but Kara went through puberty here on earth and has been socialised to engage with our 'primitive' mating practices as she calls them. We talk, I know she likes you…like that." Alex's face was as red as a tomato by the time she finished explaining and was calling on all her training to survive torture at enemy hands to get herself back under control.

"Oh," Lena said, suddenly relaxing and a soft reassured smile lit her face, although her cheeks still burned red." She was a Luthor and had just lost all control and embarrassed herself in front of Alex.

Trying to reassert control Lena replaced her mask.

"So, no body consciousness at all?" Lena enquired in a tone that implied she was asking merely for scientific certainty.

"No," Alex muttered.

"I assumed as a virgin she would be more nervous about…" Lena began.

"La, la la la la, I can't hear you," Alex cried in a childish tone. "No, no self consciousness in that area. Now change the damn topic." Alex bit out.

Lena smiled wickedly. She had a weapon against the indomitable Agent Danvers. She was surprisingly puritanical when it came to her baby sister. Like any good Luthor, Lena stored that knowledge away for future use, should she ever need rid of the agent.

Alex focused entirely on the road and plucking a change of topic from the air began to talk, "So, what do you think of the most recent results from C.E.R.N Lena?"

The end.

Please review.


End file.
